Dan Godwin
Daniel Godwin (born August 26, 1986) is a Professional Wrestler currently signed to The Extreme Measures Federation where he is known by the longstanding nickname of "The X-Factor" Dan Godwin. Since debuting in the EMF slightly over a year ago "The X-Factor" Dan Godwin has managed to attain the Grandslam of EMF titles, making him the fastest Grandslam Champion in the eight year history of the federation. Early Life Dan Godwin was born in a small town in England, to parents of Anthony and Caroline Godwin. He was your average kid growing up and never really showed a passion for anything and was never a hugely popular kid. He attended a local upper school where he just about got above average in his exams. Dan Godwin shortly after leaving high school attended a WWF Wrestling Show with his Grandad and the events there changed his outlook on life and he made it his goal to get into the business of Professional Wrestling. His main idols were "The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels and "The British Bulldog" Davey Boy Smith primarily. After these events Dan Godwin joined a gym and some local wrestling independent wrestling federations in the local area and he showed an instant talent, it was here he was given the nickname "The X-Factor" by one of his trainers. The next step his life took was an unexpected one as Dan Godwin was convinced to join the army cadets and this helped him reach where he is today, because during a trip to the United States he skipped curfew to attend a wrestling show and met a fellow Army cadet in "The Jersey Slacker" Tony Johnson Dan Godwin again decided to chase his dream and so left the cadets along with Tony Johnson and the two formed a Tag Team called The Transatlantic Connection and wrestled on the independent scene as they attempted to find a professional deal. This was unsuccessful but Dan Godwin kept receiving offers to join independently, eventually after realising him and Johnson wouldn't make it as a team, he accepted an offer and his first steps into the world of professional wrestling began in the Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation. Career Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation Dan Godwin debuted in this fed merely under the name of "The X-Factor". His time here in the EHWF was mostly unsucessful, however it was here that he met his mentor, a man by the name of The Husky, who was a 10 time EHWF World Champion. The Husky took Godwin under his wing and trained him hard, it was soon after that Godwin entered a fued with Kronik, after a long back a forward fued a cage match was booked with the winner getting a world title shot, a match which was won by Kronik, however Godwin was begining to realise his potential at long last. It was shortly after this that The Husky decided to take another student under his wings, the man who would be the last wrestler ever trained by The Husky before he was retired. This man was Xavier Serikaz a man who was quickly rising through the ranks in the EHWF. This team lead by Husky soon won the Hardcore Title (Godwin), International Title (Serikaz), World Title (Husky) and Tag Titles (Godwin and Serikaz) and were for a brief period of time holding all the titles in the organisation at the time. However under a month later disaster struck as The Husky was retired from wrestling after a brutal match for the World Title, which he won but was unable to continue competing. Godwin and Serikaz continued to team but without a leader divisions began to appear. Shortly after Godwin turned on Serikaz during a Tag Title match. Serikaz swore revenge. However they never met in the ring. Shortly after this incident Godwin cost Serikaz his EHWF contract during a World Title match with both wrestlers careers on the line as Serikaz attempted to gain revenge on the man who ended the career of his tutor, The Husky. Once Serikaz had left EHWF, Godwin began teaming with a man known only as Dano. Godwin never won the World Title during his time in the EHWF, however he would go on to win the Tag Titles 2 more times and the Extreme Title a further 4 times cementing his place as one of the best Extreme Fighters behind Mace Steel in EHWF history, even beating him for the title on two occasions becoming a five time champion. Black World Federation of Wrestling Dano left the EHWF to start up his own wrestling federation. The BFWF and out of loyalty Godwin decided to compete in both organisations. He split his time like this for aproximately a year between December 1998 and September 1999. He was once again a multiple time Extreme Champion in the federation and added to his reign in the EHWF, even defending both titles in both federations on a few occasions. However it was in September 1999 that disaster struck and during a hardcore match Godwin fell from the top of the ladder onto a car and then injured himself badly. He was forced to relinquish all titles and he was released from the EHWF. However Dano was able to help out his friend, whose world was falling apart and he offered him a 30% stake in BFWF (making him the third largest shareholder behind Dano and his wife). Godwin took to this role gradually and was pleased to still be involved with the business he loved so much. However shortly after he was to take full control of the company when Dano and his wife were killed in a car crash. Something that would later turn out to be a hoax, much to the annoyance of Dan Godwin. However after a few weeks of talking to Dano's family, he decided the best thing to do was to keep the BFWF running in his honour. He scoured the wrestling world and brought in a few big talents. He even brought in his long term friend from England "Killer". Godwin then struck up somewhat of an obsession with one of the diva's on the roster, BFWF's Trish Hudson,. He used his powers to ensure she won the women's title and when she turned him down he kidnapped her. However this would be where Godwin's long term friend "Killer" would turn on him and help Trish break free. After these events Godwin and "Killer" would fued over Trish, Godwin would do whatever it took to stop them winning titles while still trying to win Trish back. However in December of 2000, Dano made his return stating it was all a hoax and he wasn't really killed. This infuriated Godwin. By now Godwin had control of the company so he made one last attemtp to win Trish back and he suceeded. He then shut the company down. He then walked away from the world of wrestling with Trish, in what he assured everyone would be permanent. Break From Wrestling What happened during this period is vastly unknown. It is believed that Godwin and Trish got married. However it is not known for sure because whenever he is asked about the time away he merely ignores the question. Godwin however came back to the wrestling world after 7 years in the wilderness, he was contacted by a wreslter he had briefly overlapped with in the EHWF, a man by the name of Nate Dogg, who was in the process of putting together a federation, one which he convinced Dan Godwin to join. Return to Wrestling Total Carnage Wrestling The fed opened up as Total Carnage Wrestling and while it only had a short run of a few months. It was during this time that Dan Godwin refound his love for the business, it was also during this time that he began being billed as "The X-Factor" Dan Godwin and he was convinced to sign up for the Extreme Measures Federation and the Hybrid Wrestling Syndicate. Upon the federation closing Godwin decided to remain in the business, as he now decided he was at the right stage in his life to continue in the business and was a little more mature than before. Hybrid Wrestling Syndicate It was during a brief stint here that Dan Godwin met Nic Leone, a man who's finisher he later adopted into his arsenal. His most notable moment in this federation was his legendary fued with Marcus Coleman, a true clash of styles between the technical Godwin and the brawler Coleman this fued went back and forward. They had 2 matches and won one match each. They were booked in a third 2 out of 3 falls match, the first fall being Godwin's choice of a Pure Wrestling Match, the second fall Coleman's choice of a Street Fight and the third fall a choice of Hell in a Cell, Iron Man or Last Man Standing, which was to be decided by the crowd on the night. This match however never occured since the federation went bankrupt a week before the rubber match could be fought. However the federation was not to die for good as a few months later it re-emerged with the same name, however only Dan Godwin and Nic Leone remained from the group and they were to be joined by Godwin's fellow Englishmen Black Ice and Rain as well as a few Americans, such as Clay Jackson Junior and Larry Fields. The first match of the re emerged federation was between two HWS originals, the two technically best wrestlers the company had to offer in Nic Leone and Dan Godwin and they faced off in a Pure Wrestling Match, this match got the fans once again dreaming of the HWS making it to the big time. A world title tournament would then be announced by the new owner Trent Hudson, this would start with Godwin facing Clay Jackson Junior in the first round and defeating him to advance to the semi final, where the winner of him and Rain, would face the winner of Black Ice and Nic Leone for the World Title, it was here the Godwin appeared to choke as he had the match all but won, he then faulted in front of the Manchester audience and lost the match as he went for a high risk manouver It was after this event that he blamed the fans for the result of the match, saying he took the risk for them and it cost him and from now on he was fighting for himself. He would then face Nic Leone for the United States title and once again in a big match he came up short. This began to raise questions of Godwin's ability to win the big match, he had yet to claim a title since his return to the business. He would not get that chance however in the HWS, as shortly after they folded due to a lack of TV interest in the product. Larry's Backyard Wrestling This federation was ran by fellow HWS wrestler Larry Fields and he convinced Dan Godwin to join. Godwin reluctantly agreed and signed up, he had a tricky start to life in the federation as he struggled to get on a roll, however he did manage to get himself into the Elimination Chamber match at the No Boundaries Pay Per View for the World title, where he would finally gain his first title since his return and his first World Title in his career as he pined Larry Fields after hitting the eXecution. After this match Dan Godwin would then proceed to reign over the LBW with an iron fist, turning away all challengers, his first defence was against former champion Mike Kelly. A match which he won easily. His next fued was against a name from his past, a one Xavier Serikaz, both men had come together for the first time since Godwin cost Serikaz his career in the EHWF and Serikaz swore to take the title away from Godwin. The first match they had was with the belt on the line and both men were knocked out and the match deemed a draw, leaving the LBW with joint champions. A week later however Larry Fields would announce Serikaz as champion, this angered Godwin, who later attacked Larry and goaded Serikaz into a parking lot brawl with the title on the line. Serikaz, never one to back down from a fight agreed to the match despite Larry's protests. Godwin managed to pull out a hard fought win, Larry who had now lost his leverage over his rival Godwin, fired Serikaz in a fit of rage and so once again Godwin had cost Serikaz his job. After these events Godwin would then go on a tour England with the LBW, where the final match was billed as the dream match as the underfeated International Champion Chris Forest would take on World Champion Dan Godwin with a 2 out of 3 falls match with the winner taking both titles. Godwin was favourite by many, however it was this night that he lost his title as he was screwed out of the match by Adam Cage. A man who would later team with Chris Forest to win the tag team titles against Dan Godwin. Godwin was then slated to face Chris Forest at LarryMania, as the representative for the new owner, as Larry Fields had selected Chris Forest to represent him, with the company on the line. However before LarryMania could happen the company was shut down due to unknown circumstances. However on the final show Xavier Serikaz made an unannounced appearence, Godwin and Serikaz appeared ready to once again face off, however they turned and both attacked Larry Fields leaving him hospitalised and apparently buring the hatchet, so much so that Serikaz has an open standing invite for Godwin to join his federation at any time in the future. Adrenaline Wrestling:X Shortly after his time in LBW, Dan Godwin was contacted by former owner of HWS and now AW:X staff member, Trent Hudson. He was looking to take over the AW:X and to do so he wanted an invasion force, that force was to be Black Ice, Nic Leone and Dan Godwin. Nic Leone was first to debut as a singles wrestler in the AW:X winning many admirers as he battled with The Bulldog Executioner. It was after one of these matches that Godwin and Black Ice made their debuts, they would attack Bulldog Executioner and his partner Darren Moore after the match, when Trent Hudson would announce his intentions to the world. After this Team HWS, would take on Team AW:X, which consisted of Darren Moore, Bulldog Executioner and Johnny Knuckles the match would be won by Team AW:X however they would merely win by Disqualification as Trent Hudson interfeared and laid Team HWS proceded to destroy Team AW:X in the ring. The following week Black Ice would take on the undefeated Ryan Wisler, a match which he lost in eight seconds. This annoyed the members of Team HWS. The next week they would again face the Team AW:X, once again losing, this time with Black Ice being the one to lose the fall. They again however attacked Team AW:X after the bell until William Abaddon ran to the ring, however his true intentions were revealed as he smashed Black Ice over the head with a chair and shook hands with Trent Hudson. With Abaddon on their side, Nic Leone and Abaddon set about chasing the Tag Team titles as Godwin focused on singles competition once again. It would be here that he would finally prove himself as he took Primetime Champion Cody Williams to the limit losing a title match via countout after interfearence by Trent Hudson, however Godwin was granted entry to the Elimination Chamber at the Almost Famous Pay Per View for the Primetime Championship. It was also during this show that Team HWS stepped up their war against the AW:X and most notably owner Murdoc Bentley as they played a series of pranks on him. It was in this match (the very same he won the world title in LBW) that he would win his first piece of AW:X gold, entering third Godwin outlasted the other competitors in the match to leave it down to him and a fresh Cody Williams, Cody was able to hit his finisher Picture Perfect through the plexiglass pod however Godwin managed to kick out and then out of instinct hit a devastating eXecution sending Cody crashing through the glass himself, he then managed to get a hand over him and score the pinfall winning his first AW:X title, in what was to prove a mixed night for HWS, because as well as the Primetime Championship, Leone and Abaddon also won the Tag Team Titles. However Bentley gained a slight retribution by attacking and firing Trent Hudson from the AW:X, a move he was unable to repeat with any of the others due to them having AW:X Titles. However he would ban any mention of the initials HWS. Due to the latest rule passed by Bentley, they would change their name to Cruelty and Punishment, they would continue to wreck havok for Bentley and the team of Established Dominance. Godwin however would appear to be coming away from the group as Bentley began to use Godwin as somewhat of a hired gun, as he put him in matches with Cameron Jones, the man who would take on Ryan Wisler at the next Pay Per View for the World Title. However Cruelty and Punishment remained together as a unit for the time being. Godwin continued to defend the Primetime Championship, every week as the rules dictated. He would go on to supass Steve Steele's reign of 63 days as the Primetime Champion before he lost it. It was during this month however that Cody Williams, came down during a title match and stole the Primetime Championship from Godwin, he would later parade around claiming to be the real champion, they were due for a match at the upcoming pay per view event. However Cody was injured by fellow stablemate Ryan Wisler who was worried that Cody was going to start coming after him. This led to Cody handing the belt back to Godwin and a show of respect between the two similarly talented athletes. Godwin would then head into the Pay Per View without a champion, however it was to turn into a historical night for him as, the Bulldog Executioner called out Murdoc Bentley, Bentley however once again used Godwin as a hired gun, he created an Extreme vs. Primetime Championship match. A match which Godwin would come out on top of and become the first and only double champion in the history of the AW:X. Godwin would now begin to call himself "the Most Extreme Man on Primetime Television". He was however soon to lose his backup, as Abaddon was attacked and crippled by a masked man, this would later happen to Nic Leone also, however Nic did make a comeback eventually but was unable to gain a victory in his return. This left Godwin all alone with a large target on his back in the form of two titles. Godwin would once again come across a name from his past, Tony Johnson, who would use a stipulation in his contract to get a shot at Godwin's Extreme Championship. This match was won by Godwin after interfearence from Cameron Jones. Godwin would then procede to declare himself "the new face of extreme" and he would refuse to use any weapons in his matches, much to the annoyance of the crowd. Cameron Jones then faced him for the Extreme Championship. Jones was then hanging him from the top rope when Tony Johnson attacked Cameron Jones, costing him the match and seeing Godwin retain once again. The following week Tony Johnson and Godwin would once again team, for one night only they reformed the Transatlantic Connection as they took on the undefeated Jason Kash and Ryan Wisler, of Influential Minds. This was an unsucessful effor, they worked well as a team, however Wisler scored the pinfall over Johnson. However many observers felt that Godwin was the star of the match and calls began for him to face Ryan Wisler in one on one competition. Godwin would receive a chance to face Wisler one on one during a battle royal to determine the number one contender to the title. Godwin would eliminate Influential Minds member El Presidente and then gloat. Then Presidente and Warrior Wrath would combine to eliminate Godwin from the match up. The eventual winner would be a returning Steve Steele. Before the Pay Per View could happen however Steele was ran down by an unknown assailant, many believed was Godwin, since Ryan Wisler had a time stamped alibi. As a punishment, Bentley would strip all the champions of their belts. However the following week he announced that a new World Champion would be crowned as he made a match between Ryan Wisler, Dan Godwin and the 7foot monster Reaver. Next week proved to be the last event ever held by the AW:X, however the main event was truly momentous as all three men battled for over an hour and a half, the match would be deemed a no contest after Reaver's mask was removed by Godwin and Wisler to reveal half his face missing after what should have been a fatal car crash, this revelation would cause Godwin and Wisler to flee backstage. On the day the federation was announced to be closing Godwin and Wisler were seen talking and they showed a sign of respect towards each other, this would later reveal as a plan to one day down the line once again meet in the ring to decide who was the better man. A rumoured location is Influential Minds current location, the European Wrestling Federation. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** The eXecution *** Superkick ** The X-Face *** Crossface * Signature Moves ** Triple X (or XXX) *** Three Rolling German Suplexes ** The X-Factor *** Kick to Midsection followed by a face plant ** The Verdict *** Diving Elbow Drop from top rope/ladder ** Leone Cutter *** Cutter/Stunner Move (Taught by Nic Leone) ** Sharpshooter ***The Sharpshooter * Nicknames ** The X-Factor ** The eXecutioner ** The Judge, Jury and eXecutioner ** The eXecutioner of eXcellence ** Most Extreme Man on Primetime Television''' ** X-Rated Superstar ** King of eXtreme * Entrance Music ** "Dirty Window" - Metallica *** July 2007 - Present ** "Break Stuff" - Limp Bizkit *** October 1997 - December 2000 & May 2007 - July 2007 Championships and Accomplishments Titles * Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Federation ** EHWF Extreme Champion (6 times) ** EHWF Tag Team Champion (3 times) * Black World Federation of Wrestling ** BWFW Extreme Champion (2 times) * Larry's Backyard Wrestling **LBW World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) * Adrenaline Wrestling:X ** AW:X Primetime Champion (1 time) ** AW:X Extreme Heavyweight Champion (1 time) * Extreme Measures Federation ** EMF World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) ** EMF Intercontinental Champion (1 time) *** Current ** EMF Extreme Champion (1 time) ** EMF Television Champion (1 time) ** EMF World Tag Team Champion (1 time) *** Current **** with Chris Masters